


Ah, Mr. Stark!

by Hullocsillag



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: Peter really wants Tony.He's been dreaming, and fantasizing about the man.ps: Enjoy! :)





	Ah, Mr. Stark!

_Mute_

Peter had been fantasizing about Tony for months. Whenever he touched himself and relieved; when he was watching porn – what was embarassing and thrilling, fascinating and almost satisfying at the same time. _Almost_ satisfying - because, it was satisfying just for the first few times.

At first, thinking about the older one was enough for the teenager’s body. Then, he needed to watch porn, and on the edge, he always thought about the man - he really wanted to have. There were some awkward moments, when his aunt knocked at his door and asked what was he doing.

 - My… my homework.. – stammered Peter every time quietly, then he had to continue his „homework” in the evening – in the bathtub.

Peter filled the tub with hot water, then he pushed his finger – then fingers – into his body. As he discovered his needs, he dug his fingers deep inside his entrance until he reached a point when he felt numbness in his brain – Peter had to slide into the water slowly, he let only his head out from the waves. His left palm was on his manhood, and the fingers of his right hand hit that stimulant point inside of his body.

He opened his mouth wide, but all of his voices remained in his lungs. He closed his eyelids and imagined as Tony is moving his cock roughly and hungrily inside of him – then, the boy came into his bathwater. His lips formed these words: _„Ah, Mr. Stark..”_  He panted heavily, but he tried to restrained his breathtakes.

 

 

_Whisper_

Peter wanted to talk with Tony Stark. Okay, his first – and his permanent - thought was that he wanted to have sex with the man, but that purpose seemed a little bit distant. The teenager thought, if he could speak with the man, he would have forgotten his dreams about him.

Every time, he wanted to call the man, Happy picked up the phone instead of Tony. After the hundredth call, he simply turned his phone off. Peter became angry – and he tried to ask the man’s private phone number. Well, he could save time – he only had to ask it from Karen. She immediately told him the valuable information. Peter pushed the right numbers, but he didn’t call Tony up. He just gazed the phone-number with empty view.

He felt fear. He was ashamed. _What will I say to Mr. Stark? Hey, What’s up man? Hey, how are you? I wanna fuck with you… Ah, Mr. Stark?!_... He shook his head and threw his phone on his bed.

Days passed by, and Peter felt malaise. He was weak and a little bit depressed. On a Monday morning, he couldn’t get up from his bed – he had high fever, May immediately called the doctor, then the school.

The teenager spent his days on his bed – Ned visited him every afternoon. Peter’s days were boring – he woke up in the morning, learnt something, then he had lunch. Ned came in the afternoon, then he went to sleep early. But on Friday, something unexpected happened - his phone rang. May wasn’t at home, and Ned didn’t come yet. Peter didn’t look at his phone, just picked it up.

 

 - Hello, it’s Peter Parker…. – whimpered the boy quietly.

 - Hey, Kid, how are you? – Peter sat up in his bed as if forgot his illness.

 - M-Mr. Mr. Stark, heeyy.. Umm. well I’m OK.. – gestured heavily the boy. He felt his heartbeats became faster.

 - I’ve heard you wanted to talk with me. What’s wrong?

 _\- Damn it…_  I just.. it’s nothing – he could hear the man’s hard sigh.

 - So, you have called Happy for almost fifteen times to tell me nothing?

 - No, I mean. I. I want to meet with you, Sir!

There was a little pause, when Tony told him:

 - All right Kid.. – Peter sighed in his relief silently. – Tomorrow afternoon at my place. I hope you know where is it.

 - Mr. Stark, I..

 - Then tomorrow, bye!

_Tomorrow… Tomorrow!! That’s so soon!_

 

_Moan_

_Okay, I am here. In front of his office. HIS office. I’m gonna die. Okay, Peter, knock. Come on, lift your hand and knock on his door. Louder, you weak bastard._

 - Come in! - Peter stepped into Tony’s office slowly.

 - Good afternoon, Kid. Sit down please.

 - Thanks – the boy sat down onto a comfortable sofa, next to Tony.

 - What’s up, kid? Are you all right?

 - Well, I had a fever some days ago, but now I’m ok – shrugged Peter.

 - Really? – asked Tony and put his palm on Peter’s forehead – God, it’s still warm!

Tony lifted his palm from the boy’s forehead, but Peter grabbed his wrist. There was surprise on Tony’s face.

 - Mr. Stark. I want to tell you something… important. _Now or never Peter Parker.._

Peter closed his eyes, lent forward and pressed his lips against the elders’. He neither pushed the teenager away, nor he kissed back. When Peter moved back, just inches away from the other one, let Tony’s wrist away. The elder immediately stood up – but Peter didn’t let it at that – he stepped after the man.

 - Please Mr. Stark… I want this… - Tony stopped and turned to the teenager. – I want this.. – repeated Peter himself slower and stepped as close to the other as he could – I want.. you.. – the younger grabbed the elder’s crotch and began to pet it.

Tony let a quiet, pleasing sigh out and squezzed the edge of his desk with his hands. Peter licked his lower lip, that sweet voice turned him on – he continued his gentle movements on the elder’s awakening hardness.

 - Stop kid, ’til I keep my wits about one.. – Tony tried not to push his hip forward – that’s why he forced himself to touch the edge of his desk with his bottom. Peter was watching his face, swallowed and then he unbuttoned Tony’s trousers and freed his almost hard manhood.

Then, Tony pressed a firm, lustful kiss on the boy’s lips and grabbed his butt.

 - Lock the door and come back – asked the elder one. Some moments passed by, and Peter was in front of Tony again - but now, he was kneeling.

_Okay, I’ve seen many times, before… lick the top of it.. then suck, then blow it.. it can’t be that hard after all.._

The first lick was fine. Tony’s cock was tasty. But blowing the whole manhood was embarrassing. That was harder than Peter thought – he tried the deepthroat for the third time – but Tony stopped him and made him stand up.

 - Don’t force it, you can hurt – Peter cheeks went red and let the other kissed him again.

 

Tony unbuttoned Peter’s jeans and pressed his finger into his tight entrance while they were kissing. The teenager whined into the other’s lips and curved his bottom backwards, let Tony’s fingers do what they have to do. The top of his manhood painfully tinged – he touched it through his underwear. He could feel a mild wetness as his precum moistened the cloth.

_My God, this is better than I can imagine.._

The elder one kissed the younger’s neck, and ears while he freed his hardness with his other hand and began to pamper it. Peter’s breaths became more dynamic and he began to rock his hip instinctively. He let a lustful „ _yes_ ” slip from his lips. Tony grabbed, than put the boy onto his desk. While he was kissing the boy’s lips, and skin, he took off his clothes. Peter was naked.

Tony bent down to Peter’s manhood and showed the boy how to drive a man crazy. A half-loud appreciative moan from the younger’s mouth as he tried to hold his ejaculation back. His thighs were shaking as the older blowed his whole cock again and again.

 

 - Mr. Stark.. stop, please… or I’ll.. – Tony continued his work just for some minutes, then rose up and spat onto his hands to moisten his already-wet manhood. He pushed the teenager on his back, then he pushed himself into the boy; just little by little.

 

He observed the boy’s face, and when he was relaxed, he pushed himself forward. Some minutes later, he was totally inside. He waited some minutes as he could feel the boy’s muscles relaxed – he began to rock his hip slowly out, then in. Out – in… out-in..

Peter’s face first distorted from _pain_ , but then his facial features smoothed out as he _enjoy_ the feeling.

 

Restrained groans replaced the quiet gasps as Tony’s moves became faster and harder. Peter can’t stand anymore – his muscles tightened and he came onto his own belly, with a loud:

 - Ah… Mr. Stark.. – this moan grabbed Tony’s mind as well – he came quietly into Peter’s body.

 

Some minutes later the order of the office restored – Peter cleaned himself and got dressed, as well as Tony.

 - Mr. Stark, I..

 - This was the first and the last time, get it, Kid? – Peter didn’t say anything just nodded.

 - I… I won’t tell anybody.

 - Fine.

Peter walked to the door, but before he left the office, he turned back and said:

 - Thank you Mr. Stark. That was _awesome_!


End file.
